


Cats and Dragons don't have much in common.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: DRAGON BOYS AND BUBBLE BATHS that is all, GOD DANG, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spirited Away AU, cough, dragon boy, i love love love teasing ignis and playful noctis, i mean it kinda goes deeper than implied but eh, i need more of them in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: Midnight swims and playful dragons, maybe not the best way to unwind after a long day.Ignoct Week Timed Quest 7: Bubble Baths. Part 3 of the Human!Ignis and Dragon!Noct AU





	Cats and Dragons don't have much in common.

Cats and Dragons don't have much in common.

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction.

 

The raps on the door are sharp and methodical. 

"Noct? Are you alright in there?" 

 

No answer. This usually wouldn't be (much) cause for concern, if not for the alarming amount of water and soap suds leaking out from under the door. 

Another minute of knocking and he's genuinely concerned now. It  _was_ quite late yes, and Noct had been looking tired earlier. 

But even he wouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub, right? 

 

"Noctis?"

It's at this point that Ignis notices. 

The door creaks open under his touch. 

 

"..." 

His daggers are in his hands in seconds. 

"I'm coming in." 

 

The floor is covered in suds and water, even all the way near the door. 

Through the steam, he sees the main pool, gigantic, ornate, reminiscent of the onsens from his world. 

 

The taps are still running. 

"Noct?" 

Still no answer. 

 

Well, that's what he thinks for five seconds before he hears a gigantic splash to the left of the pool. 

"Hm?"

Another gigantic splash and through the steam, he sees the familiar flash of deep blue. 

 

In the shape of a snake, arching over the water.

"Ah. That explains some things." Ignis says out loud, and the snake seems to hear him. No, not snake.

Ignis makes his way over to that side, where the snake-like dragon swam in the water. Kneeling on the floor to meet its eyes. 

 

"Apologies, Noct, but please forewarn me if you're going to transform." 

The soft brush of hissing against his ears and the smooth rush of water as the dragon rises. Ignis looks up, raises an eyebrow at him.

"You've been in here for a while, and it's late. I was concerned." Another hiss, slightly more indignant. 

 

Ignis raises an eyebrow, "May I remind you that it wouldn't be the first time that happened? The several other times?" 

The dragon reels back a bit. Sheepish. His tail splashes in the water. 

"I know of your affinity to water, but everything in moderation, Noct." 

 

A sigh. 

A cool weight against Ignis' back as his tail curls around him, and the dragon's face hovers close to his., 

"...It has been quite a day, hasn't it?" 

 

Their foreheads press together and he sighs, cold scales against his cheek. There's still some bubbles clinging to his scales and Ignis brushes it off, carefully. Tenderly. 

 

The moment is ruined when the tail against his back shoves him into the water.

"...!!"

He falls into the water, it envelopes him with a splash.

 

And he falls, falls, falls. It's the deep end of the bathtub. Honestly, it's more reminiscent of a swimming pool. 

The one expense this water-loving people's prince can live with. He's already started making his way back up when he sees a flash of blue again and something gently tugging at his wrist back up. 

"Gah!" 

And laughter bubbling up with more splashing around. 

 

"You okay there, Specs?" 

"They seem to be fogging up now. Not to mention the water." Ignis says, sounding only a little disgruntled. He pulls them off and looks up to see Noctis' face leaning over him, with a grin. He seems to have transformed back into his half-human form, antlers, claws and tail ever present. 

Gently, he ruffles Ignis' hair, messing it up more. 

 

"Aw, but that look suits you!"

"I'll have to take your word for it, since I can't see for myself."

Well, he's close enough to see Noct's face. He looks back with a cheeky expression. 

"You do! You actually look really good with messy hair." Noct says. 

 

"You seem invigorated." 

"Yep. Feeling a lot better." 

"That's good. You've been wearing yourself out these days." 

 

They've settled at the shallow end of the pool by now and Ignis could honestly feel how drenched his clothes were. 

It was cold. 

Noct's tail splashes lazily in the water. 

 

Ignis touches his cheek, and Noctis leans into it, closing his eyes. 

 

Perhaps he suited the whole drenched hair look better than Ignis did.

 

"Tired?" 

"Mmhm." 

 

"Finish up and come on out." 

"Uuuugh." 

"Really, now." Ignis says, "Don't fall asleep here." 

"Finish up for me." 

 

"...What?" 

"I'm too tired to do it myself." 

So Noct says, leaning heavily into him. 

 

It's hard for Ignis to tell, but the back of his neck and shoulders were bright red. 

"...Alright then." 

Ignis runs his finger gentle over the carapace ridge on his back, over his backbone and there's a little shiver that Noct stifles. 

Over the rush of water, Ignis could hear him sigh. 

 

His bare skin is warm, pressed up against him. 

"Don't drift off, now." Ignis says and there's claws on his back, tightening just a little with Ignis' mouth on his neck. 

"Can't...really do that." 

 

"That's good." 

His words are teasing now, gentle, and Noct hisses just a bit as he feels the scrape of teeth. 

"I'll do exactly what you've asked me, Your Highness." 


End file.
